Hopeless love
by JullyBean
Summary: Sorry, i am a .little behind on the marriage law thing but i was inspired so its Snape and Hermione and they get married. Please, please, please review my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters or settings they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 1: A Terrible Mistake**

According to the marriage law Hermione had 5 day left of her 28 to find a husband. Every boy in the school had proposed to her, because everyone loves a war hero. dc

"Get these silly romantic notions out of your heads I will not be marrying any of you!" Hermione shrieked at the cluster of boys that was prone to following her. Severus gave a little smirk she was becoming more and more like him every day, she isolated herself and yelled at anyone who annoyed her. Three days before her deadline she started receiving howlers. Howlers from everyone; boys, their parents, their friends even some from death eaters. She felt so over whelmed all the time it was ridiculous.

She was racing down the halls of Hogwarts at a sprint, Shrieking hexes behind her at the flock of boys. One Day left to make the biggest decision of her life. She flung herself into the nearest classroom and locked the door then shoved a desk in front of it.

H.G. & S.S

He watched her as she breathlessly sat down on the desk she had just shoved in front of the door. "what …." He didn't get a chance to finish before she burst into tears. _What do I do? _He scribbled on a piece of paper then threw it into the floo network hoping that McGonagall was in her office. He watched as the green died in the fireplace then watched as it lit again as McGonagall walked through it.

"Severus what is going on here?" she yelled as her accent got less understandable as her anger grew.

"she burst into my classroom then began crying I didn't know what else to do."

"Hmmm, I don't know maybe comfort her?" she snapped back. She walked over and put her hand on Hermione's back and tried to comfort her. Her hand just seemed to make Hermione angrier. She helped Hermione up then walked her to the floo powder.

"Marry me." It wasn't more then a whisper no one knew where it came from.

"Pardon" he whispered back.

"We should get married. Its brilliant! Your birthday is a two days after mine wich means you have three days to get married. We have similar intrests and neither of us would have to leave Hogwarts and I could continue my studies. If any death eaters come to do what they say they are going to do in the howlers then they will see you and back off not wanting to kill your wife since you were so close to the voldemort.

"Get Out!" he Yelled. Although it was a brilliant idea the only problems were the age difference and the once a week sex rule. He couldn't do that to a student without the guilt killing him.

"Severus it is a good idea." McGonagall whispered. He watched as they were engulfed in green flames.

H.G. & S.S.

Hermione sat on her bed waiting for dinner. Severus had sent her a letter through the floo agreeing to marry her. They were going to get married in the great hall during dinner. She didn't know what to wear or how to do her hair, what shoes to wear, or what she should be doing. All Hermione knew was that a large weight was lifted from her shoulders. sHe stood up to answer the light taping on the door. Outside her door was Ginny holding a large box.

"I am really sorry that you were pushed into marrying him but I figured since it will probably be one of your only weddings we should make it special"

"Thanks gin." She watched as Ginny pulled two smaller boxes and a dress bag out of the large box. "I had help from McGonagall and Snape." She opened the larger of the two boxes and started putting the contents onto the bed. It was full of makeup, everything you could think of from eye shadow to concealer to eyeliner to lip liner. She watched in the mirror as Ginny applied the makeup. When she was done Ginny carefully braided Hermione's hair into a four stranded plait, pulling out a couple off curls around her face. She gasped in awe as Ginny pulled the dress out of its bag it was a floor length sleeveless dress with a navy blue sash. She looked in the mirror and felt beautiful even if it wasn't love she felt like everything would be okay.

H.G. & S.S.

He didn't want to do this it felt wrong but albus said it was the only way to keep her safe. Even if she was an annoying little know-it-all he still cared about her safety. He looked in the mirror and felt disgusted he was an old greasy bat marrying a 17 year old. This was wrong he needed to stop this even if it was the right thing to do. He went running into the great hall dressed in his tux with his hair in a navy blue ribbon. "albus, I cant ddo this I cant marry her she is to young," he growled. Just then he saw Hermione walk in, she look beautiful and then he realized she was crying she had heard him. She tossed down her bouquet and fled the room.

H.G. & S.S.

She knew it wasn't true love and that he would never want her but after what he said her head and her heart were tossed back into the unknown. She ran back to his classroom knowing they wouldn't look there. She sat there as minutes passed by, she could hear people calling her name in the hall as the looked for her. She sat there for three hours crying her eyes out. She hopped off the desk and walked torwards the door as she opened it there he was sitting on the floor." How long have you been there?" she whispered.

"The whole time, are you ready to get married?"

"I thought I was to young and thst the idea disgusted you?"

"Yes, but I think we will be okay." He grabbed her around the waist as she buried her head in his chest. They walked down to the great hall in silence.

H.G. & S.S.

His stomach was in one large knot as the ceremony progressed it slowly got bigger and bigger until it was uncomfortable.

"I hope you remembered to prepare your vows?" Albus questioned.

" Yes, I did" He muttered under his breath before he took her hands in his. "My scars are from a bouconstrictor, my curse is from a witch I have caught mermaids in all the hidden lakes I have picked up rocks from distant moons that muggles will discover soon and I know this situation is not ideal but I would give them all back just for you because we sure are cute for two quiet people. And I know I am older but I am willing to take care of you and hope you try to care for me." He said as the words popped into his head, after saying this the knot in his stomach went away.

H.G. & S.S.

Her breathe was taken away his vows were so pretty. She didn't know they had to prepare vows what was she going to say? " I have walked a thousand miles in a hundred pairs of shoes looking for some universal truth but standing here I have relized I don't care and wouldn't change a thing not even this moment. Because I know even if this is not true love, I know I am standing here with a man whom I respect and I know you would never hurt me." There was a large sigh in the room and half the women were crying.

"with the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. She bit her lip as severus leaned into kiss her she leaned in closer and closed her eyes then felt his lips on hers. It wasn't amazing there was no spark just a kiss she felt silly for expecting more but it was just a kiss. "let us feast!" Albus cried with a wave the tables filled with food and everyone started eating. Severus and Hermione sat at the teachers table eating silently and nodding politely when people came to offer them congratulations. The night continued like this until there first dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I own none of the following characters or settings.**

**Chapter 2: The Spell**

Albus waved his hands and the tables disappeared as the music started. Severus grabbed her hand and led her towards the dance floor. As she listened to the music she felt happy and warm especially when he grabbed her waist with one hand and her hand with the other and led her in time with the music. She slowly felt the over whelming desire to be closer to him. She dropped his hand and wrapped her hands around his neck. She felt him move his hands around her waist and pull her closer. She leaned her head against his chest as they continued moving around the dance floor as people joined them on the dance floor.

H.G. & S.S.

This wasn't him he didn't have these emotions there had to be magic involved. He spinned her around and around until his eyes met with Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, he wanted to walk up and yell at him but just then she had rested her head on his chest and he didn't want to move. They continued to dance until the music stopped he walked up to Albus and gave a little hiss. "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything it was the ministry"

"Okay mind sharing what they did?"

"Okay when a witch and wizard marry under the law the must constimate the marriage and since most witches are under 18 they cast a lust spell on the witch and a gentleness spell on the wizard to ensure that no one gets hurt it should last two or three days."

"Why didn't you tell us this before hand."

" because you have two hours till midnight and you two need to go now," Albus said with a wink. Severus turned around and walked to his bride. She was so gorgeous, He tried to be mad at albus but he couldn't do it she was to special when she looked at her the anger vanished. He grabbed her around the waist and begain pulling her towards the door.

H.G. & S.S.

She sat on her bed next to her suitcase he had walked her back to her room and ordered her to pack all her things and that he would return for her. She began to worry that he may not come but she wanted to be closer to him she wanted to touch him. She decided to change into her navy blue tea dress. She opened the door when she heard him coming up the stairs. She watched him grab her bag and followed him to the front gate. They stood there for a moment before he took her hand in his and they apperaited to his family's lake house.

H.G. & S.S.

"stay here," he ordered as he went to put down her bag and make sure everything was in its place. Then he went and sweaped her up in his arms and carried her through the threshold. When he came here with his parents he had always slept on the couch because there was only one bed room. He really hoped she was okay with sleeping in the same bed as him because he didn't want to sleep on the couch but being the gentleman he was he would never fource her to sleep on the couch. He picked her bag back up and took it to the bedroom to help her unpack. "want to go for a swim?"

"Sure give me a couple minutes." he waited for her in the living room for half an hour they only had an hour and a half left before they were out of time. He became even more worried when another half an hour passed, when he was about to get up an check on her she came out wrapped in a towel and looking scared. "I forgot my bathingsuit."

"Its okay we need to hurry anyway." He led her out onto the dock then he turned away from her and stripped then jumped in. He swam for a minute then put his hands up to catch her when she jumped in. She dropped her towel revealing her slim athletic build and her perfectly toned skin. She jumped in landing safely in his arms. He turned her to face him she was so beautiful. She leaned in and kissed him. He reached behind her head and gently pulled her closer to him. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist as their kiss deepened. He placed his feet firmly on the ground worried that they would fall over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her other leg around his waist. He walked with her still around his waist to the beach and laid her down on a nice bed of grass. He moved his hands to her small breasts and fondled them as she tugged on his ear.


End file.
